


Happy

by animerei



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animerei/pseuds/animerei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been about a month since Sayaka had gotten a part-time job at one of Mitakihara’s many coffee shops. And it had been a few weeks since Kyouko joined her because “It’s borin’ sittin’ around at home without ya to bug!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

It had been about a month since Sayaka had gotten a part-time job at one of Mitakihara’s many coffee shops. And it had been a few weeks since Kyouko joined her because 

“It’s borin’ sittin’ around at home without ya to bug!”

Once Kyouko told the blue-haired girl that she was going to apply for the same job, Sayaka figured it’d be mayhem, but surprisingly Kyouko worked very hard. Well, would’ve thought?

Considering Kyouko hardly studies and prefers playing video games… not that Sayaka was one to talk. Either way, she was surprised.

It was a bright sunny afternoon when they started their shift, and the place was already packed. Sayaka worked as hard as she could, but man this was getting to be too much! 

She glanced over at the redhead only to find her grinning ear-to-ear as she handed the customers their orders. God she was cute!

After the rush was finally over, Sayaka collapsed into one of the seats, exhausted. “That… was crazy!” She exclaimed. Kyouko approached her. 

“Aww c’mon, it wasn’t too bad! It was nothing a month-long employee like ya couldn’ handle!” She teased. 

Sayaka frowned. “I’ve never dealt with the place being that packed before, and neither have you! How’d you manage it?” 

The redhead shrugged. “Guess I jus’ like trin’ to make people happy.”

The girls worked for a few more hours but luckily there were only a few people to deal with this time. Soon, it was closing time. 

Kyouko and Sayaka took off their aprons and left to go back home. 

The blue-haired girl glanced at Kyouko as the girl stretched. “Y’know… that was pretty cool, what you said earlier.”

“Huh? What’d I say?”

“The thing about making people happy, it was cool.”

“…Did it make ya happy?”

“Yeah.” Sayaka smiled.

“One more happy person then.” Kyouko smiled back and took the other girl by the hand. “Now c’mon! I’m starving!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try writing some fluff! I'm not sure if I got their characters down just yet but this was practice.


End file.
